Sutton Mercer
Sutton Penelope Mercer is the adopted child of Kristin and Ted Mercer and the adopted sister of Laurel Mercer. Sutton also has a twin sister named Emma Becker, that she was separated from at birth. She is potrayed by Alexandra Chando. Background Sutton was the one who found Emma after looking into her biological parents and trying to find them. Her adoptive family is much wealthier than Emma's, and Emma comments that she envies her because of that. She is arch enemies with Nisha Randall though they are currently on frenemy terms. Sutton is also in a tight alliance with Thayer Rybak, While she is in California searching for clues about Emma and their biological mother. Sutton is very popular in school, and everyone there wants to be her. She also becomes Homecoming Queen in "Over Exposed" and beats Nisha Randall because of her popularity. It is revealed that she slept with Thayer to get back at Ethan and Emma in the next episode. In "Bad Boys Break Hearts," Sutton sees Annie Hobbs painting a picture of two young girls holding hands while looking at the night sky, much like the one she painted in her old house in California. But she is then grabbed by an unknown person, and the episode ends. Season One The series begins with Sutton video chatting her long lost twin sister Emma Becker, who lives in Nevada, they talk about when Emma gets to go down there and possibly stay there with her, but Sutton assurs her they be together in time but Sutton wants to find out why her parents lied to her about her birth parents and plan on finding out one way or another. After the video chat we see how sutton treats her family, and former boyfreind Luke Coburn. After hanging out with her two best freinds Char and Madeline Emma calls her to inform her she's coming to Pheonix in the morning, because she got into some trouble in Nevada. Sutton tells her its ok and they'll work it out. In the morning Sutton pulls Emma into the bathroom and has them switch clothes, while changing Sutton informs Emma she found a lead on there real parents and will be going to Los Angeles for two days following the clue. a few hours later she calls Emma to see how things are going. At the end of the episode Sutton is seen in a car with someone opening the passenger door and Sutton gasps. In Being Sutton, Sutton is seen at the end of the episode reasurring a worried Emma that she's fine and that she needs more time in L.A, When Emma informs Sutton someone broke into her house and stole her labtop. Sutton tells Emma that the labtop has everything about them being twins and their birth mothers clues on there and that she needs to find it. Its revealed that shes working with Thayer Rybak Madeline's brother. In Double Dibs, at the beginning of the episode Sutton video chats a half naked Ethan and tells him she's sorry for not telling him about Emma. When Ethan tells her, her parents found out about there relation ship Sutton tells him to stay away from Emma and that she loves him. Thayer and Sutton find a woman named Ruth Peterson who she believes is her birth mother, Ruth tells Sutton she's not her mother and that she dosent know who really is and that she was paid to do so by a baby broker on the twins birth certificate. Ruth also reveals that Emma wasent suposed to be in a foster system in Nevada, she was suposed to be in with the Websters in beverly hills who are a rich family like the Mercers. When Sutton and Thayer go to the Websters mansion, Mr. Webster tells them that they did adopt Emma but a woman came claiing to be Ruth took Emma legally . When Sutton and Thayer get back to his apartment the door is left open and Thayers labtop was used. Near the end of the episode Mr. Webster gives Sutton a picture that was sent to them a few months after they lost Emma, when Sutton and Emma video chat Sutton shows Emma the picture of her as a baby with thier birth mom. In Twinsense and Sensibility Emma tells Sutton she has a wierd feeling towards Alec Madeline and Thayer's dad. The next morning Thayer finds a clue in the old photo of Emma and their birth mother, Later Emma tells Sutton she was in a fire with their birth mom, and that both of them had the same dreams from when they were little, at a burn down house in Fillmore there sure Emma was in, Sutton shows Emma the house as Emma remembers what was there. Sutton finds a name on a painting painted on the ceiling of Emma's old room. the name reads Annie Hobbs. In Over Exposed, Sutton sees a tiara on Emma's head just as she realizes that Homecomings coming up. Sutton gets upset because she's missing out on so much and Emma's getting all of it. After Homecoming, Sutton see's pictures of Emma winning the crown as Homecoming queen, but after a few more pictures Sutton sees Emma and Ethan dancing and kissing infront of everyone exposing Suttons relationship with Ethan. After making this discovery Sutton has sex with Thayer. In Bad Boys Break Hearts, Emma catches Sutton and a half naked Thayer. Ethan dumps Sutton and Thayer kicks her out after figuring out that she slept with him to get back at Ethan. Sutton goes to a mental hospital after finding a painting similar to the one painted in Emma's old room, and has a mailing list of what paintings were sent to the museum. Sutton finds Annie Hobbs painting but befor anything else someone grabs Sutton. In "Escape from Sutton Island," Sutton is trapped in a mental hospital after the woman who works for Alec finds her near Annie's room. She claims to be Sutton Mercer, and gives the woman her parents' number, where Laurel picks up and passes the phone to Emma (as Sutton), who pretends to be Sutton. Sutton then assumes Emma's identity because if she doesn't, she was going to be injected with some medicine. Later, she breaks into Annie's room and tell her that she is Sutton, but Annie denies this. She says that both of her daughters are dead, and that Sutton has to stop confusing her. She then screams for help, and Sutton tells her that she is really her daughter. Annie responds by saying that "he" told her that they were dead and that "he" wouldn't lie to her. Before Sutton can get Annie to tell her who "he" is, she is dragged out of Annie's room and brought back to Nevada, still assuming Emma's identity. In Never Have I Ever, Sutton is trapped in a juvenille detention center, under multible charges due to what Emma did. Sutton calls Emma then her house, both calls give her nothing. Sutton decides to write an angry letter to her parents and tells them her side of the switch. After someone calls the center and pays for Sutton's release Sutton is set free, while Alec is waiting for her, Emma's best freind Lexi Samuel's picks her up thinking she's Emma. In Sex, Lies and Hard Knocks High", Sutton met Emma's best friend, Lexi, and stays with her for a few days. Sutton finds out Emma told Lexi everything but hasent contacted her recently. Sutton gets to see how Emma's life was before all this happened. after getting enough money to get a bus ticket to Pheonix she tells Lexi goodbye, Lexi reveals she knew who she really was the whole time. In "East Of Emma," Sutton comes back to Phoenix on her's and Emma's birthday, ready to make Emma pay for what she has done to her life. Sutton, while pretending to be Emma, video-chats with Ethan, who can't tell the difference. Once their call has ended, Sutton e-mails Emma a fake e-vite from Ethan, telling Emma to meet him at the cabin where Ethan first discovered Emma wasn't Sutton. When Sutton-as-Emma meets Ethan at the cabin, he is still convinced it is Emma, and they kiss just as the real Emma walks in. Sutton then confronts Emma, telling her that soon, all of her friends and family would know the truth about who they thought was Sutton for the past several weeks. Sutton leaves in her car to go to the party, and an unknown figure drives her into a lake. In "O Twin, Where Art Thou?" Sutton's car is found along with her purse and phone but no Sutton. At the end of the episode, a piece of Suttons dress that she wore when she drowned was mailed to Emma and a note saying "Keep on being Sutton...or you're next." Sutton may very well be dead like her book counterpart. At the end of "When We Dead Awaken" Just as Emma, Ethan, and Thayer mourn over what they thought was her death, Sutton walks into the room through the window saying, "Well, isn't this cozy? I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" In "Pleased to Meet Me" Sutton returns to her home. Thayer shows her the note Emma receives with the peice of her dress; Ethan accuses her of sending the note since she seems fine, but she shows them the cut on her head she got from the crash. They head to the cabin to avoid being caught by Ted and Kristin where Sutton tells them someone popped out of the back seat and grabbed her, causing her car to crash into the lake. Emma tells her that they think Annie Hobbs might have been behind it, but Sutton tells them Annie was the one who saved her from drowning. They don't believe her, and she tells them Annie saw a dark haired guy get out of the lake and that she followed Sutton. Sutton tells Emma that until the cut on her head heals, Emma has to keep being her. Sutton, Thayer, and Ethan head to the motel she and Annie were staying at, but when they get to the room, it's deserted, and Annie is nowhere to be found. While Thayer sees if anyone saw anything, Sutton tells Ethan that she's changed due to the fact that she almost died. Ethan still thinks she's lying. Since Sutton can't stay at her house, she stays at Ethan's. The next day when everyone's at school, Sutton sneaks into her home to treat and pamper herself but is caught by Kristin. Sutton quickly tells her she wasn't feeling well, but when Kristin wanted to see if she has a fever, Sutton yells at her, making Kristin leave. Emma sees what happens and tells Sutton she takes what she has for granted and should treat it better. But Sutton tells her it's none of her business why she takes it for granted. She also tells Emma that when the cut heals, and she could take back her life, she wants Emma to stay, but Emma struggles to believe her. When Sutton, Emma, and Ethan have lunch together for the first time, Thayer comes and tells them he found Annie and shows them a video of Annie and Sutton, proving that she was telling the truth. When Emma and the rest of the Mercer family go a banquet, Sutton stays at the house. Later, someone breaks into the house causing Sutton to flee to the party for help, When Thayer decides to take Sutton somewhere safe, Kristin sees the cut on Sutton's head. When Ted looks at the cut, he says that from the healing patterns, the cut had been there for a few days. Sutton replies that she just heals quickly. Sutton and Emma quickly switch clothes, allowing Sutton to have her life back and Emma to just be Emma again. In Black and White and Green All Over, Sutton enjoys her old life again, but the people she loves arent used to the old her. When Emma sneaks into the house she asks Sutton if she could camp out into her closet. Sutton says no and tells her she should stay somewhere else. At school she see's Ryan Harwell flirting with Mads, Sutton sends him off and tells Mads not to date him. Ethan tells her he moved Emma into her families cabin. Later Ethan says he'll break up with her in public so whoever tried to kill her will see that there over and Ethan can leave with Emma. Sutton goes to the cabin to tell Emma she really wants her to stay and tell the mercers about her. At the Black and White ball it's revealed that Ryan that took Suttons virginity in the ninth grade, and that she wasent his first, And as payback Sutton pulled her first Lying Game prank on him. Sutton overhears Dan and Alec talking about Annie Hobbs being found near the mercer home. Emma and Sutton go to the hospital where Annie reveals she's not there real mother either and that she did have a daughter but she died and took Emma from a woman. When Sutton asks her who tried to kill her, Annie just says the "snake" In Dead Man Talking, Sutton see's a snake tatoo on Derek and realizes he was the one who attacked her. Emma decides to take Sutton's place again so she can do her midterms, things start to shake up just as Derek says he only meant to scare Sutton not cause her to crash into the lake that night, and he was suppose to take her to meet someone. Ethan asks if Derek sent the note to Emma but Derek didnt know about the note. Ethan and Sutton demand he tell them who sent him to get Sutton, Derek refuses. After Ethan and Derek fight he hits Ethan with a tire iron, and a car pulls up causing them to flee. The next morning its revealed that Derek was murdered and the weapon used is missing. Due to the short time Ethan has they run away after Derek was killed and its being pinned on Ethan, leaving poor Emma, all alone. In Reservation for Two, Sutton and Ethan go to Ethan's family ranch where his father is. Sutton tries to make things right with Ethan and his father but it dosent work, and things start to heat up with Sutton and Ethan. In No Country for Young Love, with things heating up with her and Ethan, Sutton takes advantage of it. She also has the hatchet buried with Ethan and his dad, Near the end of the episode Sutton and Ethan kiss but later Ethan is found by police and is taken away, leaving Sutton at the ranch. In Not Guilty As Charged, Thayer gets Sutton from the ranch, On the way back Thayer tells her what she's missed. Sutton realizes that Thayer started most of his sentences with Emma's name. He brings her to the cabin. Where Sutton and Mads talk and Mads says shes not freinds with her anymore. Later Sutton and Emma have dinner together and when Emma accidently leaves her phone with Sutton, she gets a text from Theresa telling Emma she can see Ethan, Sutton says shell be at the jail and deletes the message. At the Jailhouse Sutton pretends to be Emma as Ethan tells her that he kissed Sutton and he felt sick after doing it. Hurt, Sutton comes up with a story and tells Ethan that Emma and Thayer slept together. The next day after Ethan was released Sutton tells a confused Emma that she and Ethan slept together but she falt bad and wanted to tell Emma cause their sisters. In Weekend of Living Dangerously , Emma demands the truth from Sutton and she tells Emma the truth, which results in Emma slapping Sutton. Emma and Sutton find out Kristen thinks Ted and Rebecca had an affair. After Ethan and Emma make up they leave Sutton with Thayer because they had to go to Cochella with Laurel. Sutton after the group decides to investigate rebecca, Thayer and Sutton discover what she returned to pheonix to find "her true love" which they find out to be TED. In Unholy Matrimony, Sutton goes to see a broken hearted Emma and shows her the locket of Ted. Sutton convinces Emma to show it to Kristen. Later while everyones at the club Ethan breaks into Rebecca's house, to find Sutton there waiting for him. Together they find a picture on Rebecca's computer of Alec holding the tire iron about to hit Derek. When Ethan, Sutton, and Thayer show Dan and Theresa the picture, they tell them the case is closed and they cant do anything, And probably the picture was stolen so they'd be using something illegal. At the end of the episode When Alec is arrested after having his house searched and finding the murder weapon with his prints, and Emma huging Thayer while Ethan watches. Sutton sees the whole thing from a window As the door to the room opens Sutton turns around saying "Hi mom" to Rebecca who replies "Everything's working perfectly Sutton, Just as we planned." Sutton and Rebecca knew about eachother possibly the whole time. Season Two Trivia *Before Alexandra Chando got her dual role of Emma/Sutton. She tried out for "The Vampire Diaries" for the role of Elena which later turned out to be a dual role of Katherine/Elena. Ironically Sutton is considered the "Katherine" of The Lying Game. *She was deceased in the books, but alive in TV show. Also see Gallery:Sutton Mercer Category:Characters Category:Lying Game Members Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Mercer Family Category:Twin Category:Protagonist Category:sister Category:Season 1 Characters Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Sibling